


Singer Salvage Yard

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Bobby died for the sixth and what he thought was the final time when he was 57 after Saying goodbye to the boys the only way he could.Reminding the “ Idjits“, To stay alive.Before everything  faded into darkness....And he woke up...Just in time to kick John Winchester in the nuts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Singer Salvage Yard

Bobby died for the sixth and what he thought was the final time when he was 57 after Saying goodbye to the boys the only way he could.

Reminding the “ Idjits“, To stay alive.

Before everything faded into darkness

....And he woke up...

Just in time to kick John Winchester in the nuts

And threw a bottle of holy water into the eyes of a dragon., Some thing they hadn’t thought still existed.

That was how Bobby met John in 1987, Their first greeting was the steel toed reinforced leather of his boot being firmly acquainted with John’s private, To get the bastard to crumple over so a dragon didn’t bite his head off. That had been a messy one Bobby had to disembowel the giant overgrown lizard with a broad sword Winchester had brought along for some reason probably some romantic notion of slaying a dragon, Bloody amateurs Bobby had gotten covered in some kind of molten yellow Goo After Disemboweling The creature and told the man whose name he learned was John when he barked at him to start freeing the prisons. He dropped the broadsword into the sewer where it would be collected a few weeks later by a very confused sanitation worker, who Contact the Smithsonian about a missing object found in the oldest part of the Lexington sanitation.

How many questions were raised and very few were answered.

Bobby Had lost his keys somewhere in the scuffle so that was how he spent seven hours in a car with John Winchester and His two brats in the back. As far as he was concerned we’re already named, “ Idjits“, Yes just by association. He was trying to figure out if he was in hell or this was some kind of twisted joke on behalf of heaven. He was looking at a seven-year-old Dean Winchester and a three-year-old Sam at the oldest  
.

He vaguely remembered walking over to a diner and giving on Winchester his number before getting into the truck he had stolen to make the 11 hour journey from Sioux Falls South Dakota when he heard Rumbles of missing girls in the area.

He wasn’t supposed to meet the boys for another six months when John dropped him off. Instead he wipe the car down to cover his tracks and destroy his prints and was riding shotgun in the impala with the two kids in the back giving John Winchester directions and reprimanding him for being an idiot. The other Hunter didn’t know what the fuck he was doing or if he did he hadn’t been at it long. John talked about the Marines briefly and Bobby mentioned army service.

They stopped to feed the kids somewhere in Indiana and Dean actually made proper introductions after kicking him in the shin for taking the pie he wanted. Bobby just called him an Idjits, And bought him another slice of apple pie. The kid took it as a peace offering, Bobby went back to keeping an eye on all of them.

Slowly realizing this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen, John Winchester still have that crazy look in his eye, And was taking detailed notes of everything he had said. When Bobby got an idea that spring to mind he started mentioning the dangers of hunting to children particularly some made a beast or two that could attach themselves to kids for Hunter got to close to quick. Which made John stop scribbling with his pen glancing at his boys.

Bobby did something in another life he would’ve never thought of let alone wanted to.

He looked at Sam and dean quickly before locking eyes with John and offered, “ Come to South Dakota I’ll show you how to deal with unexpected problems.”

So the Winchesters took up residence in Sioux Falls South Dakota for six months at Singer salvage Yard, In Bobby’s guestroom.

Dean finished out the Second grade and one school and Sam got to find out what kindergarten was or more likely preschool that the kid was rather smart. Skipping grades might be expected.

The next time the impala pulled out of this dirt driveway heading for Louisiana there was only one Winchester occupying it the other two were fast asleep the house behind him.

Bobby has no idea what to do but it felt like this was the right course of action.

Time travel Was definitely going to be complicated, He poured Himself a shot of whiskey and turned on the television, But not Before relining every entrance with a double layer of salt and demon wards wards, And settling into watch whatever infomercial was on the television.

He could hear Dean and Sam snoring through the floorboards


End file.
